Polymeric nets are used for a wide variety of applications, including reinforcement of paper articles or inexpensive textiles (e.g., in sanitary paper articles, paper cloth, and heavy duty bags), non-woven upholstery fabrics, window curtains, decorative netting, wrapping material, mosquito netting, protective gardening netting against insects or birds, backing for growing of grass or plants, sport netting, light fishing netting, and filter materials.
Extrusion processes for making polymeric nets are known in the art. For example, recently extrusion dies and methods using a plurality of shims have been reported to be capable of producing polymeric netting having a thickness up to 750 micrometers. The polymeric strands of the netting are described as being periodically joined together at bond regions throughout the array. See Int. Pat. Appl. Pub. Nos. WO2013/028654, WO2013/032683, and WO2013/052371, each to Ausen et al. Also, an extruded article including an undulating strand with an aspect ratio of at least about 2 to 1 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,485 (Welygan et al.).